


We've met before, haven't we?

by Kayoi1234



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Monsters, Sprits, Supernatural - Freeform, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: These three have met the supernatural, whether they wanted to or not. It's a small world after all.(Or rather, this is the story of how three people keep running into the supernatural, and had favours and boons repaid.)





	1. ラッキーナンバー8 (Lucky Number 8)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's lucky number is 8

The first time Hanzo met something… _not natural_ , was when he was 10, lost in the streets of Tokyo City, his parents and Genji nowhere to be seen.

“What the hell you doin’ here kid?”  a voice, hoarse and croaky sounds from behind him.

Hanzo turns, to see a turtle like creature, with a large bald spot on the top of its head, surrounded by black, waterlogged hair. The bill was a bright, cheery yellow, which was a strange contrast to the green scales the rest of the body is covered in. Its limbs were long and gangly, with webbed fingers and toes on the end. It’s standing in the river behind him, water reaching its chest.

“Who…who are you?” Hanzo asked, not entirely sure of what the creature is.

“I’m a Kappa kiddo. Youth these days, always so uneducated, never teach the proper things and- _hey!_ Why in the name of Sujin can you see me?” The kappa says, pointing at Hanzo in an incredulous manner.

Hanzo gives a shrug.

The Kappa blinks, before continuing “Anyway, what are you doing next to by River kid? I have a half mind to drown you.”

Hanzo blinked, before replying “I got lost. I don’t know where my parents are…”

The Kappa sighs, before coming out of the water and beginning to walk. “I can help you kid. Just…get me some fish as payment, and we’ll call it even, ya hear?”

Hanzo nods, before following after the Kappa.

(He finds his parents at a police station half an hour later. His parents buy him sashimi, and Hanzo gives a few slices of salmon and tuna to the Kappa, who cackles and leaves with a “Take care of yourself kid!”. Genji asks who he gave the fish to, and Hanzo just replies with a quiet grin.)

* * *

 

The second time Hanzo has met the supernatural, was in Hanamura, looking for Genji. He’s already visited the arcade, and several bars, finding nothing. He’s about to give up when a girl wearing a kimono appears, several plates surrounding her. Her hair is black and her skin is a deathly white. She’s translucent and she’s beckoning him.

“ _Come.”_  She says, skipping away. “ _Follow me_ _please. I can help you, just follow me please._ ”

Hanzo, with nothing left to lose, follows the girl and her floating plates to the older parts of the city, where his brother, drunk and passed out (And missing his shoes for some odd reason) on the ground. The girl giggles, and says “ _Far too much sake. Like my old master!”_

Hanzo looks at the girl, and her floating plates and asks “What are-” before catching himself halfway, not wanting to seem rude.

The girl doesn’t mind, because she replies “ _I am an **Okiku,** the plate counting ghost.” _

Hanzo blinks, before saying “Do you want something in return?”

The Okiku looks shocked for a second, before whispering “ _If I could get a plate, I would be rather happy. I like counting them.”_

Hanzo breathes, and picks up Genji, but not before buying a plate and giving it to the Okiku. She giggles and whispers a “ _Thank you very much”_ in his ear before running off, probably to count her plates or to find someone else to serve.

Hanzo shifts Genji and drags him home.

(Later, the Okiku comes back, embarrassed, and says “ _I forgot to tell you, but you must be careful!”_  Hanzo doesn’t understand. Genji has started to wake up, muttering about someone named Mercer and blaming him for mixing sake and whiskey together.)

* * *

 

The third time, is a whole year after killing Genji, and he’s lost in the Black Forest of Germany when he senses something…off.

He turns, bow raised, pointing at a hooded figure, a lamp in their hand, who says “Who are you, and why are you here?”

Hanzo is about to say his real name, but instead goes for a nickname instead. “Dragonstrike. My name is Dragonstrike.”

The hooded figure tilted their head, as if pleased. “Clever. Not giving your real name.” They pull the hood back, revealing androgynous features and pointed ears, hair, blond and short, eyes ever so slanted and cat like. They seem to glow without the hood covering their face, their own, soft yellow mixing with the oil lamp’s orange.  “I won’t give you my name either, but I can tell you what I am. I am an elf, one of the rare few you will see. You may call me Archer.” They whisper.  

Hanzo cocks his head to the side before asking “Are you fae?”

The elf chuckles, and holds the lamp a little higher. “You can consider me so, but we are much lower then them. You have been doing your research, haven’t you?”

Hanzo nods, lowering his bow and slinging it on his back.

“A noble weapon you wield there Dragonstrike, although lacking in comparison to ours, sung from the very trees that you see here.” Archer says, turning. “Come, follow me. I will lead you to the edge of the forest, and from there, you can make your way to the nearest city.”

Hanzo hurries to follow, asking his own questions. “Sung from trees?”

Archer laughs, peals ringing clear and true, and says “We sing our bows from trees, for why harm the tree when you can coax it, grow it, and sing it out of the tree?”

Hanzo ponders it for the moment, before asking, “Is your bow made in such way?”  

Archer nods, with a quiet “Sung from an ancient oak, named _Blitz geschossen,_ or Shot Lightning in the common tongue, it is yet to be give in to my shots. But tell me about your bow, Dragonstrike.”

“It’s made out of steel, and it has been named Stormbow. It is yet to break.”

“Storm bow? An interesting name.”

Hanzo doesn’t reply.

They reach the edge of the forest, and Archer stands there, their lamp still lit as Hanzo steps into the field, drinking in the cool night air.

“I hope we meet again Dragonstrike.” Archer says, pulling their hood over their features.

Hanzo nods. “And you as well, Archer.”

(Hanzo returns a month later, only to find a quiver left in the grass, and a note written, reading “ _Keep your arrows in this, Dragonstrike, for your arrows will not deplete and will never break, and will always hit their mark. I only ask for a payment of food in return.”_. Hanzo takes the quiver, leaving a few dried nuts and berries in return. They disappear the next day, a note reading “ _Thanks.”_ left behind.)

* * *

 

The fourth time, it’s deep during the Null Sector Uprising within London, the air buzzing with electricity, and Hanzo is regretting coming to the city.

He’s walking, bow drawn, careful to avoid the sensors of the Null Sector Omnics, when a small being flies into his face.

It’s a girl, about the height of his hand, hovering there on insect like wings, hair dark and short, and she’s wearing a dress that resembles an upturned lily.

“ _Help!_ ” She seems to whisper, flittering in his face. “ _Come help, please!”_

Hanzo considers for a moment, before replying “Lead me.”

The fairy loops around his head, before flying down the street, Hanzo running to keep up. She turns into an alleyway, and Hanzo follows, only to see a pair of children, a brother and his younger sister curled up in the corner. They both had pointed ears, yet, unlike the elf he met in the Black Forest, their features were more human, and they didn’t have the grace of one.

“ _Changelings.”_ The fairy he follows whispers. “ _Changelings who have lost their human mother and_ _Father.”_

Hanzo slings his bow on his back, and crouches down, and asks “Can I help you?”

The changelings huddle closer together, before the boy mutters “Hungry. Tired _.”_

Hanzo pulls out two ration bars from his pouch, offering them to the changelings. “Here.” He says, the older brother instinct kicking in. “Have them.”

The changelings quiver for a moment, before taking them, opening and devouring them hungrily, the girl breaking off a sultana bit and giving it to the fairy. She giggles, and eats the offered fruit.

“Can you walk?” Hanzo asks.

Both nod, and get up, the older brother picking up his sister, the fairy flying to sit on his shoulder.

Hanzo leads them out of the alleyway, leading them to the subway systems, escorting them out of London.

(A whole two months later, he chances of the trio again, the three of them living in Scotland. Hanzo entertains them, letting them hear his tales and adventures. “What an interesting life.” The brother says, smirking. The sister nods, and the fairy giggles, before saying “ _It could save you.”_ )

* * *

 

The fifth (and most definitely _not_ the last) time he’s encountered the supernatural, was right after Genji revealed he was alive.

And it really wasn’t Hanzo’s fault. He wasn’t really expecting a large dog like sprit to launch it self and headbutt Genji in the gut, causing him to fly back onto the balcony, while the-was it even a dog? -gave a yip and stood next to Hanzo, panting.

 _“I am the Inugami of the Shimada Clan. Hello Hanzo-san.”_ The Inugami said, nosing Genji. “ _I made him come back! Yay!”_

Hanzo sort of just stood there, while Genji groaned, and got up, looking around. “What…what happened?”

Hanzo, torn between telling Genji that he got head butted by a spirit dog, and telling him that he must have the worst luck in the world, it wasn’t hard.

“I don’t know. Maybe you made some Yokai mad, Genji.” Hanzo muttered, quiet enough for Genji to hear. The Inugami yapped, and plodded behind Hanzo saying things like “ _I’m going to follow Hanzo-san! And Genji-san! Yay!”_

Hanzo resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as Genji jumped away again, now fearing for his life.

Hanzo went back inside the shrine to back up, as well as gather his arrows. (He might be using the enchanted quiver the elf gave him, but he is not wasteful.)

Then he turns to leave the castle.

(The Inugami follows him to the gate, where it stopped and asked if Hanzo will come back next year. Hanzo ponders it for a bit, before nodding, knowing the guards often enjoy Hanzo coming every year. Then he turns to leave for the nearest train station, hoping to find a train to Tokyo, hoping to meet the old Kappa. He’s already seen the Okiku earlier in the night.)

* * *

 

The sixth time, it’s on Route 66 in America, walking down a dusty path towards a diner, when it bumps into him.

It seems like a normal snake, if it weren’t for the golden horns spiralling from its head, as well as the fact it easily reached its torso.

The snake hisses, and looks up, only to see Hanzo staring down at him. The town is mostly empty, no one noticing whatever Hanzo was doing.

The snake hisses, and tugs on Hanzo’s sleeve, trying to pull it somewhere. Hanzo, with no other choices, follows behind the horned serpent, confused at what it’s trying to show him.

Turns out, it’s a bird, one with lightning rippling down its body, a wing at an odd angle, and its squawking in pain, as it tries to move. It stills upon seeing Hanzo and the horned serpent, and silently holds it’s broken wing towards him, as if asking for him to fix it.

Hanzo, with experience of fixing bird wings from when Genji would bring him injured birds, pulls out gauze and finds a few dead branches, sets out to place a splint on the wing.

It takes a few moments to set the wing, the bird silent, and when Hanzo is done, the wing is in a splint, and the bird flaps it experimentally, thunder booming with every flap. It makes a happy sort of noise and flies off, a single feather landing in Hanzo’s hand.

(He sees the bird again, who now has introduced it self as a thunderbird, involving a lot of squawking and it pointing its healed wing towards a totem pole and the picture of a thunderbird in the book that Hanzo carries about legendary creatures with it’s beak. Hanzo finally gets it after a while, and the thunderbird seemed pleased that Hanzo understood, despite it being unable to speak.)

* * *

 

A seventh time happens in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Hanzo finally joining Overwatch. While his brother is happy along side his teacher, The Shambali Monk Zenyatta, others were less trusting or cool towards him, which Hanzo didn’t really minds.

However, what he does mind is the balls of blue fire hovering several centimetres off the floor, and the fact that Hanzo is the only one that sees them, but Solider:76 has been staring at empty hallways and walls a lot, although that maybe just him being old. But then D.va does it too, and talks about voices she keeps hearing.

But, in the dead of the night, Hanzo pushes the thoughts aside to follow the balls of bright blue flame down the corridors, towards the bowels of the watchpoint.

There, the air was musty and the floor was covered in a layer of dust that rose up wherever he stepped. The walls were covered in peeling white paint, patches of steel from when the paint had chipped away reflecting the glow of the fire.

Hanzo continued to follow deeper until he’s hit with the smell of salt and water.

He presses on, stepping into a hidden cove under the watchpoint, and the fireballs have all but disappeared. He looks around before seeing the water beginning to bubble, and a man’s head pops out.

“Hello.” The man says, showing off fanged teeth, gills flared on his neck. “I am _Hombre pez_ , the fish-man, and I want to make a deal.”

Hanzo pauses for a minute, before saying “Why should I? Someone told me I shouldn’t make deals with the supernatural.”

The fish-man cackles, a jarring and waterlogged sound, wheezing before saying “Clever boy. Listened to advice, did you? Clever.”

Hanzo cocks his head, confused.

The fish-man answers his question. “I asked the Will-o-the-wisps to guide you here, they owed me a favour, and here you are. I’m only asking for a favour, human.”

Hanzo looks at him, before saying “How can I help?”

The fish man grins, fanged teeth showing, promising lies and nightmares, and says “You need not to know now. When the time comes, archer, I will tell you, but not now.”

Hanzo nods, and gets up to leave the cove. The fish-man goes back beneath the water, and the Will-o-the-Wisps disappear, one by one.

(Later, Hanzo finds a fish scale, iridescent in a thousand different colours and smelling of sea salt and water, and a note written on dried kelp, reading “ _Keep it safe. Keep it close.”_ Hanzo doesn’t know that these kinds of scales are not freely given to humans, and it’s a talisman meant to bring luck at sea. Hanzo doesn’t know that, and instead, tucks it into a pocket, keeping it close.)

* * *

 

The eighth time is back in Japan, near an old abandoned Shinto Temple, a team consisting of Lucio, D.va, Hanzo, Genji, Soldier:76 and McCree, fighting against a hoard of Talon agents, Reaper in the lead.

They’re fighting a losing battle, 6 against a large number of enemies, and D.va has just lost her mech and McCree’s metal arm has been blown off by Reaper, Soldier:76’s visor had been destroyed, leaving Hanzo, Genji and Lucio tired and holding the line.

Then Hanzo feels the hairs on his neck stand on it’s end, and he turns, to see a ball of bright blue fire hit the centre of the Talon agents, exploding. Then a woman appears, wearing a kimono, white hair and 9 fox tails, a pair of ears on her head. She’s holding two balls of bright fox fire, fury in her eyes and rage fuelling her flames.

Lucio, McCree and Genji looked confused, The Solider seems angry and D.va has her mouth opened. Hanzo, is standing there, bow drawn, when he hears the woman speak.

“ _Send your dragons out, archer. I grow weary of these men coming to my temple.”_  She speaks, and Hanzo nods, firing his dragons at Talon. Fox fire follows after spiralling in a helix shape, burning everything in their path.

Reaper and the rest of Talon flees, and Hanzo’s teammates tend their wounds, while the woman turns to Hanzo, speaking again “ _I am a kitsune of this temple, a guardian of this gate. You and your friends may stay if they so wish. No harm will come while I am here.”_

Hanzo nods, and runs back to his team.

(When they leave the temple, a ball of fox fire follows after Hanzo, leaving a prayer slip in his hand. He looks it over, and then looks at the writing on the front. It simply reads “lucky”, and Hanzo ties it to a nearby pine tree. When he does, his soul feels lighter, and he hurries after his teammates.)

 


	2. His Lucky number is 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solider:76's Lucky number is 4.

Jack Morrison’s first encounter with the supernatural was when he was 15, overhearing his parent discussion.

“There’s something out there, killing the cows. I don’t know what it is, and honestly, if it ruins more stock, I don’t know what to do…” He heard his father say, and Jack was struck with an idea.

He’s going to get whatever’s killing the cows!

It wasn’t the best idea, but that didn’t occur to him as he snuck into the shed and “borrowed” his father’s shotgun, going out into the wheat field alone.

He’s standing there, in the middle of the field, when _something_ sprung out at the field at him, and Jack didn’t shoot, and just stood in mute terror at the thing flying towards him, only for it to be knocked back by a jackrabbit with antlers.

The horned jackrabbit snarled at the thing, which scampered off, and turned to Jack, who was still paralysed fear.

And then, if the day hadn’t gotten any weirder, the horned jackrabbit _spoke_.

“What the blazing hell do you think you’re doing kid?” it said in a sort of high-pitched voice. “Trying to go shoot a Chupacabra like that! You suicidal or something?”

“You-I-what…” Jack stammered, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

The jackrabbit groaned, and looked at Jack “I’m a Jackalope, which is funny, because my horns are not from an antelope and jackrabbits are not rabbits, but you humans are stupid anyway so what did I expect.” The Jackalope introduced itself. “What’s your name anyway?”

“I’m-uh-what-who.” Jack stammered, still very much overwhelmed by the situation.

“Bah.” The Jackalope said, and turned to leave. “You take care of yourself, ya hear! Don’t want to be saving you again!”

Then it left, hopping off to go knows where.

Jack sat in the wheat field, staring at the empty fields before picking himself and his father’s gun up, trudging back to the farm house.

(Hours later, Jack Morrison would wake up to a pile of fruit on the doorstep of the farmhouse, with a large note reading “idiot” in large, messy letters. Jack didn’t question any of this and walked back inside to scream into a pillow or at his brother.)

* * *

 

The second encounter was better and worse at the same time, when Jack, fresh out of the SEP program, was currently lost in the tundras of Russia, alone and cold.

His team had disappeared into the blizzard, and his new-found friend Gabriel Reyes was also nowhere to be seen. His com had died ages ago, and even so, he would get no signal in the unforgiving storm of snow and ice.

And god it was cold, the snow already piling up to his knees and the wind howling in his ears, and Jack had collapsed from exhaustion, the last thing he saw was a great flaming bird, swathed in oranges, reds, yellows and golds, descend from the heavens before Jack Morrison blacked out.

When he woke, he was in a house, and he blinked a few times, when an old woman walked in, leaning heavily on a cane.

“Ah good, you’re awake.” She said, her accent thick but the English was understandable to a certain agree. “I was afraid you were dead.”

Jack patted his body a few times, before turning and saying “Ah, thank you Ms?”

“It’s Baba Yaga, and you should be thanking the firebird that brought you here.” She said, gesturing to a bird sitting on a perch with a weathered hand. “Anyway, you must be hungry. Eat something. I have some _Guriev porridge_ and I expect you to eat some.”

She offered a bowl filled with a yellow-brown mix, topped with nuts, and a spoon, and Jack took it, eating a spoonful. It was warm, and was a strange mic between bitter and sweet.

Jack finished the bowl, setting it on a nearby table, before standing up and picking up his equipment. “You wouldn’t to know the nearest settlement, do you?”

The woman huffed, before declaring “I can do better. I can take you.” Before the house rose up a good 3 metres and began to move, unsteadily, but still rather balanced.

Jack sat back down, as Baba Yaga cackled, and the firebird hummed.

(It was a few hours before they reached a village, where the rest of his team were, ready to tell command that he had gone missing. They asked where he had been, and all Jack could reply with was “Someone found me, and got me here. They were rather nice.” He decided to leave out the whole moving house and firebird portion of the story, and instead, palmed the feather the firebird gave him, now in his pocket. It glowed a cheery red.)

* * *

 

Jack Morrison is in Switzerland now, the newly appointed strike commander of Overwatch, and he’s alone in the base kitchen in the dead of the night, staring down at a cup of tea between his palms when he hears _Hissing_. He looks up, only to see a large reptile with two, stubby front legs, it’s cat like head resting on the table, the rest of its body trailing off the table onto the floor.

He blinks.

The reptile blinks back.

Jack’s hand slowly reaches out to the creature, and the creature hisses again, prompting Jack to pull back his hand with a slow “Okay…”

It hisses again, pushing itself off the table, it’s tail smacking into Jack’s legs, moving it’s head to the corridor.

Jack had no choice but to follow after it, and he got up, leaving his tea to grow cold.

They go deeper into the base, the grey and orange hallways seemingly going on forever, the creature scampering around corners, its green scales in stark contrast to the rest of the hallways. Jack hears his own footsteps, the clicking of scales, and soon, they’re at a door, one that leads outside.

Jack didn’t have any weapon on him, bar the pistol he carries, and he opens the door, hand drifting to the gun on his hip as he follows the creature, now out of the base and going deeper into the woods.

That’s when they stumble upon a ring of mushrooms.

Jack doesn’t step in (He’s not an idiot, he knows the consequences for standing in one.) and he only stares as the creature gives out a low hiss, and the ring _glows_.

There is a ball of light forming, and a woman appears, wings seemingly made from starlight and glass upon her back, and she’s smiling, holding light in her hands.

“Greetings, I am the queen of the Fae, and I wish to speak with you, Jack Morrison.”

Jack stood, staring, not trusting himself to say anything.

The creature mewled, and curled up around the Fae queen’s legs, and she smiled as she regarded Jack. “I come with a gift, a warning and a guide.”

Jack considers before saying, slow and steady “There are always prices. There’s always a price.”

The Queen smiles, and says “There is always a price. I will collect my boon in due time, but for now, here is my help.”

A blue trench coat appears, and she hands him the garment, and he takes it, feeling the weighted cotton and other natural fibres, the pads on the shoulders made from a metal that was coloured blue, and the Overwatch insignia on the shoulders.

“A protection, something that will withstand the greatest of magic, of fire and sleet and snow. It will not tear, it will not rip, and it will not burn.”

He looks it over, and he thinks about the rules, of when accepting gifts from Fae. Then he puts on the coat, and it fits quiet well, the ends of the trench coat hitting his ankles.

The Queen continues, and she narrows her eyes. “I now come with a warning. Someone will betray you, a close friend, and they will cause the world to burn.”

Jack’s fists tighten, and he whispers “ _Who?”_

The Queen cocks her head and replies with a quiet “I do not know.”

The she gestures to the creature wrapped around it’s legs. “He, is a Tatzelwurm. He will guide your way out of the forest, and hopefully later.”

The newly dubbed Tatzelwurm hisses, and pulls on the edges of Jack’s coat. Jack looks down before looking back up at the Fae Queen.

“I-Thank You, your Majesty.” He manages to say, and the Queen only smiles before turning to leave.

“Don’t make my gifts go into vain, Jack Morrison. I do hope we meet again.”

(After making his way out of the forest, he stumbles onto his bed in the base and sleeps the rest of the night off. When he wakes again, the coat is still on his shoulders and a note is left in it’s pocket, with only the words “ _Be wary.”_. Jack doesn’t understand, and burns the note soon after, watching ash flutter into the sky.)

* * *

 

A year after the Switzerland base exploded, Jack, now Solider:76, roams the world with a stolen pulse rifle and an old jacket. His hair is no longer blond, but now a slivery grey colour, and there is a visor on his face. (His blue coat he keeps too, but it’s almost never worn.)

He’s in Mexico, after a scuffle with the local gang ( _Los Merutos_ , he think’s bitterly, _are a bunch of shitheads.)_ and he stops when he sees…a skeleton.

An honest to god skeleton.

Jack almost shoots it, when the skeleton turns, waves it’s skeletal joints about, and yells (Somehow) “Don’t shoot! Don’t Shoot!”

Jack stands there, his visor blocking his face of utter _confusion_ because there is a skeleton, wearing nothing but a pair of pants and a large sombrero, its ribcage on full display.  His skull is painted, covered in whites, blacks, blues and reds, the design circling around empty sockets.

The skeleton gives out a relieved rattle, and looks at Jack in the eye. “ _Amigo,_ I don’t know who you are, but you sure ain’t Mexican. Your Spanish is _shit._ ” The skeleton says, a finger tapping against is tactical visor, where the mouth should be.

Jack shifts before saying “I’m from America, up North.” His grip on his pulse rifle tightens, and he’s pretty sure he wants to run.

The skeleton looks at him, and begins to guffaw before saying “Oh, you _idiota americano_ , no wonder you sound so strange. Have you even eaten a good Mexican burrito? You haven’t, have you?”

Jack blinks behind the visor, and he’s suddenly reminded of Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree.

“No?” Jack says. “Unless Taco Bell counts?”

The skeleton regards him and says “You poor, poor man.”  

(Later, the skeleton introduces himself as Marco, and drags him to a restaurant, muttering about how “Taco Bell is not real Mexican!” and “Fucking _pendejos_ work there that’s what.” Jack does not bother fighting against the sentiment, reminded about how he’s had the exact same conversation with Reyes so many years ago.)

* * *

 

The fourth time, it’s at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, and he’s sitting on a couch, watching the sun.

He’s met the new Overwatch, with the D.va girl (She’s too young to be here) who yells at nothing and Hanzo (Who’s quiet, reserved, and stares at empty walls and hallways and mutters about _inugami_ and monsters.)

Jack watches the sun, and then he hears a _roar._

At first, he assumes dragons, because Hanzo and Genji seem to have them, then he looks at the beach.

There is a snake like monster on the sand, thrashing, wings at odd angles and two legs scrambling for purchase.

He gets up, opens the window, and scales the cliff.

When he reaches the beach, feeling sand on his bare feet as he walks to the creature, a hand out, quietly saying “It’s okay, it’s alright, I won’t hurt you, it’s okay.”

The monster stops thrashing, judging Jack with careful eyes, before letting him closer.

Jack carefully looks the wings over, seeing broken bones and ripped skin, and he drops a few biotic emitters, letting them take over the healing while he comforts the creature, stroking its nose, and whispering reassurances.

After a few hours of being bathed in the yellow glow of the emitters, the machine’s shut off, leaving Jack and the monster on the beach, both asleep.

It’s the first time Jack sleeps without nightmares.

(Later, he wakes up to Hanzo shaking his shoulder, alarm in his eyes and mouthing “Are you alright?” Jack nods, and stands up, and notices a rainbow fish scale in Hanzo’s hands. He thinks about the fire bird feather in his pocket. The monster is long gone.)


	3. 행운의 숫자는 3입니다 (My lucky number is 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.va's lucky number is 3.

Hana Song’s first interaction with the unnatural was when she was 7, in Busan, waiting for her parents to pick her up from school.

She’s standing at the gate, fumbling with the edge of her skirt, when she sees a cat, covered in scales and having a singular, spiralling horn from the middle of it’s head, with a large bell around it’s neck.

Hana went up to the “cat” and pet its head.

It turned, crouching down to look at Hana’s face better and gave a hearty laugh. “Why hello there, little human. Why are you talking to a Haetae like me?”

Hana giggled before saying “Because you’re a _big_ cat Mr Haetae!”

The Haetae laughed again, and then asked “Where are your parents?”, titling its head to the side.

“I waiting for them to pick me up.” Hana replied, hands on her hips.

The Haetae pondered this, before saying “Well, you can stay with me until they come and take you home…”

“Yay!” Hana exclaimed, before throwing herself onto it’s back, laughing.

The Haetae was very content to let this 7-year-old climb all over his back, petting him and ringing his bell.

(When Hana’s parents finally picked her up, she kept babbling about “Mr Haetae” and how he was a big cat that was covered in _scales_! The Haetae in question was on the school wall, making sure she went home safe.)

* * *

 

The second time, was when Hana was 17, a professional gamer, online handle D.va, and a MEKA pilot, attending a StarCraft conference in Lijiang, China, currently wandering the streets, trying to find the way back to the hotel.

She’s wandering, when she notices A bird, with only one wing and one eye, scrambling to find something.

Hana crouches down, and asks, “Are you alright?”

The bird stops flailing, flapping its one wing and looks her in the eye. “I can’t find him.”

“Can’t find who?” Hana asks, confused.

“I can’t find my other half. Me, as half a Jian, will die unless I find him!” the bird says, panic in its singular eye.

Hana looks at it and says “Maybe I can help you.”

 The bird nods, with “Please” quietly said.

So, she picks up the bird, rests it on her shoulder and goes searching for her other half.

(They find the other half eventually, and the completed Jian sings as they lead her back to the hotel she was staying at. When they finally arrive, the Jian gives her a prayer stick with the Chinese character for 3 written on it in fading black ink. “Your lucky number” they explain. “It will bring you luck for the future.”)

* * *

 

The third time (And not the last) is when she is 19, part of the newly formed Overwatch. She’s at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, and she still streams games and battles, albeit a bit less.

She thinks she’s the only one who can see the supernatural, but then she sees Solider: 76 yells into empty corridors and Hanzo talk to thin air and D.va sees what their talking too but she _can’t_ understand why the three of them are the only ones to see these kinds of things she just doesn’t _understand_.

It’s on a Friday where she’s outside, standing undercover, watching the rain fall.

It’s where she finds a weird thing.

It’s a weasel, with green fur and yellow eyes, it’s nose resembling a pig’s nose, the body long and curving like a snake. It’s dripping wet, but that doesn’t stop Hana crouching down and reaching a hand out to it.

It immediately presses its snout to her hand, and she sits on the wet grass, legs crossed under her, and the creature crawls into her lap, it’s fur soft to touch.

She feels something itching under her skin, watches as the cuts that littered her arm from flying debris from a previous mission begin healing, the scars fading until there was nothing but smooth skin.

Hana looks the creature in her lap, and asks “Did _you_ do this?”

It barks, and snuggles closer in her lap.

So, she sits there, stroking the creature, watching the rain fall.

(Later, she is found by Soldier: 76, who’s holding a red glowing feather, covering everything in a warm red light against the darkness of the evening, and she thinks about the prayer stick in her pocket. “It’s time to head back inside kid.”. She nods, and watched the creature scamper away, and she feels herself picked up by Soldier, and she rests her head on his shoulder, murmuring a “Thanks dad.” She’s too tired to correct herself, and too tired to care. Soldier: 76’s feather is warm, she notices, a faint smile on her lips, just like fire.)


End file.
